The Gordon Research Conference on Diffraction Methods in Molecular Biology is an ongoing biannual meeting at which the latest results and methods of macromolecular crystallography are discussed in detail. Since its inception over 25 years ago, this field has been and continues to be at the forefront of structural biology. Much of the subject research is supported by the NIH. This application is for partial support of the June 1992 meeting of the Diffraction Methods Gordon Conference. The planned program highlights the leading edge of the field, including new methods of crystal growth, data collection, improved methods to solve structures, application of crystal structure in drug design, and as part of multidisciplinary approaches to the study of biological function. Many new structures have been determined recently and will be discussed at the meeting.